


I Got You

by wontbutyoumight



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Abusive Parents, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Slow Burn, casey and evan broke up at the beginning of season 2, cazzie is endgame of course, izzie befriended casey before nate, nate never tried to kiss casey, oblivious gays, set after the pillow fort scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontbutyoumight/pseuds/wontbutyoumight
Summary: „Aw, watch it, Newton. Or else I am inevitably going to think that you’re in love with me.“ Izzie gazes up at her, a smirk on her face. Casey stares down at her and she can’t think, because the girl is making her heart flutter inside her chest–Suddenly an idea pops up in Casey’s head and her sober inner-voice is already screaming internally, wondering how she could ever think that the prospect of this plan was brilliant.„I could… pretend to be your girlfriend.“ she bursts out.or: the one where Casey pretends to be Izzie's girlfriend to help her get rid of Nate.





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> hello, readers! 
> 
> someone on tumblr asked me for a fake dating AU, and what better thing is there than starting a multi-chapter fan fiction in your graduation year when you are going to be flooded with stress and exams? (don't worry, i'll probably update pretty regularly depending on my motivation either way, and if not i will announce it on my blog).
> 
> **this fan fiction is set right after the events of the pillow fort scene, except nate did not kiss casey (he did show up, but not kiss her), he cheated on izzie with another girl from clayton instead. evan and casey broke up at the beginning of season 2.**
> 
> side note: i am NOT! a native-speaker, i barely have any experience with writing fan fiction, specifically multi chaptered things at all - sorry not sorry for any possible mistakes! title (as well as chapter title) is from amy shark's song "i got you".  
> also a big thanks to my beta-reader, unforciablecure! i highly recommend reading their stuff, thank you so much for the corrections!

Ever since the moment Casey first laid eyes on Nate, she knew that he was an arrogant, narcissistic douche that tried to charm every girl he met. He clearly had no respect for women and, specifically, not for his girlfriend for he didn’t care about hurting her feelings. Casey always tried her best not to judge people on first introductions but when it came to Nate she was willing to bend that sacred rule.

Ever since Casey laid eyes on his then-girlfriend (now, _ex_ -girlfriend – _good riddance_ , really) Izzie, she knew that Izzie and her boyfriend had been polar opposites. There was something about the girl that made her stand out, making her appear indescribably different from him, as if she came from another planet and simply tried to immerse herself at Clayton by hanging around him.

Just thinking about the word _“polar opposites”_ makes Sam’s voice ring noisily in Casey’s head. If she had spoken the words to her brother, he would knowingly be lecturing her by now, saying how it made no sense that the phrase existed, because Nate and Izzie are clearly not from the North or South Pole. Casey scoffs, fondly, at the thought, carelessly throwing her biology books into her locker when a teasing voice beckons her back to reality.

“Thinking about me, Newton?“ Izzie mocks her and nudges her shoulder playfully, shutting Casey’s locker for her before leaning against it.

“You wish, you _nerd_ ” Casey mumbles, rolling her eyes softly. Technically, Izzie wasn’t wrong. She was thinking about her.

“Speaking of nerds, you’re still up for studying tomorrow, right?” There’s a hesitant undercurrent to Izzie’s voice, briefly lingering before it’s followed by a small smile, all noted by Casey. As they proceed to make their way down the busy hallways of Clayton, heading to the track team’s locker rooms, Izzie links their arms.

Casey gives her an almost imperceptible nod, trying not to appear too eager. She could be cool. “Yeah, totally. I mean, you know I suck at biology, and if I want to keep my scholarship…”

“We’ll make you the best biology student in class, Newton. Just believe me.” Izzie cuts her off, heading into the locker room in front of her but not before beaming at her across her shoulder. All Casey can think of is how much she’s come to enjoying having Izzie around, so much so that she even looks forward to having to deal with diagrams and unnecessarily complicated biology textbooks.

 

When the time comes – it’s a Friday night and unlike other teenagers, Casey and Izzie are not out, partying – they are sprawled out on Casey’s bed, biology notes scattered across the room, soft music playing through her speakers.

“I’ll never get the hang of this.” Casey states matter-of-factly, dropping her head face-first into her pillow, letting out what may have been the biggest sigh in history.

“I think what you need…is a _break_.“ Izzie says playfully, resting her hand on the other girl’s arm, giving it a light squeeze. “Come on, we’ve been here for at least two hours. Give yourself a break.”  
When Casey just huffs into the pillow in response, Izzie grabs her bag from the bedroom floor, rummaging through its items until she locates what she was looking for.

“Brought us a souvenir from my house. Step-douche won’t notice that it’s gone considering how much he drinks.” she says triumphantly, clutching a cheap-looking bottle of red-wine. Casey’s attention is captured and, grabbing the opportunity to distract herself from biology with both hands, she sits up.

“I can’t believe you would sabotage my pathetic study attempts like this.” Casey quips, gasping in an over-exaggerated fashion. Izzie’s loud laugh rings through her ears and it’s infectious. Casey grins and snatches the bottle from her grasp. “Let’s have some fun.”

 

An hour and almost a full bottle of wine later, Izzie’s head is placed on Casey’s lap. Everything around them makes them burst into giggles, no matter how hard they try to remain serious. Every so often Casey will put her index finger over the other girl’s lips when they are too loud and struggling to suppress their laughter. She _really_ can’t handle Sam lecturing her about the alcohol tonight, not when she is supposed to be studying. Biology is long forgotten, though, notes having left the bed with a new home; abandoned on the floor.

Every now and then Casey feels Izzie’s phone buzz next to her and, after what feels like the tenth time, the girl groans quietly, picking the device up with a frown.

“Boys really _do_ ruin everything. Nate has been bugging me for weeks and he was the one who cheated on me with some random, preppy Clayton-girl at some stupid party. Now I’m a bitch for breaking up with him?” Izzie scoffs, slurring her words slightly.

“Screw Nate. He doesn’t deserve you.” Casey answers, mirroring the frown on Izzie’s face. She probably should not feel this protective over her but with the way Nate acted, and apparently still acts, makes Casey want to punch him in the face (which she probably should not consider a legitimate plan, considering her history with face-punching).

“ _Aw_ , watch it, Newton. Or else I am inevitably going to think that you’re in love with me.” Izzie gazes up at her, a smirk on her face.

Casey stares down at her and she can’t think, because Izzie is making her heart flutter inside her chest. Suddenly, an idea pops up in Casey’s head and her sober inner-voice is already screaming, wondering how she could ever think that the prospect of this plan was a good idea.

“I could… pretend to be your girlfriend.” Casey isn’t sure how Izzie will respond to her suggestion and immediately tries to downplay it as a silly joke. But then Izzie’s eyes are gleaming, widening with intrigue as she gapes at Casey, clearly delighted by the idea.

“You are a genius. I could kiss you right now.”

Casey isn’t sure why but her heart speeds up at the thought. Izzie’s lips look full and inviting, _and…_

She huffs, pushing the thoughts far away into the depths of her mind. Casey was sure that her brain was fully reaping the benefits of alcohol but then she gazes at Izzie with her waves of dark brown hair cascading over her shoulders, soft brown eyes, round cheeks, her face splattered with freckles… and Casey isn’t so sure anymore.

Izzie’s smile falters all of a sudden, pulling Casey from her thoughts. Her expression is thoughtful but it doesn’t give away any of her emotions. “You know, I don’t think I was ever really in love with Nate.”

Casey hums, twirling a few strands of Izzie’s hair around her finger. “You know, I always thought that Nate didn’t seem… right for you.” She pauses, briefly, holding her breath in suspense. “Never mind. It’s really none of my business. I shouldn’t have said that.”

For the next few moments the silence is deafening - then a familiar hand cover hers, lacing their fingers together. Izzie gives Casey’s hand a slight squeeze, making Casey’s head spin in the process. It feels like an affirmation, a way to tell her that she is right without having to voice it aloud. She leans back against the wooden headboard, allowing herself to give into her heavy eyelids.

When Casey opens her eyes again after what feels like a minute - but in reality was only seconds - Izzie has shifted onto her side, head still comfortably placed in Casey’s lap. Her eyes are closed, mouth opened just ever so slightly as she breathes in and out peacefully. Their hands are still laced together and Casey struggles to repress a fond smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd greatly appreciate feedback (as long as criticism is constructive)! you can also find me on wontbutyoumight.tumblr.com for more prompts, suggestions, wishes, anon hate (just kidding, don't do that please), buh-bye


End file.
